


and i need your love, and i need your love

by dorkyzeeyum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst here and there, Alpha Ashton Irwin, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Michael Clifford, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Harry Styles, Beta Lewis Capaldi, Beta Niall Horan, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Liam Payne Loves Zayn Malik, Liam calls zayn pet names, M/M, No Smut, Omega Calum Hood, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Luke Hemmings, Omega Zayn Malik, Pregnant Zayn Malik, all relationships are established, cashton is cute, just me being soft, muke gets married at one point, zayn sits on liam’s lap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyzeeyum/pseuds/dorkyzeeyum
Summary: Zayn and Liam are pregnant, after trying a few times and being deemed unsuccessful. They're really excited. (So are their friends).Featuring: a slightly distressed Louis, Harry being worried about Louis, Luke and Michael getting married, Calum and Ashton having a perfect relationship, and Lewis and Niall being incredibly annoyed by their friends, but loving them anyway.OT9 + Lewis Capaldi.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Lewis Capaldi/Niall Horan, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. 1. real love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “nobody want a fake love,  
> we want that real love,  
> give us that real love.”  
> \- ashe, real love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy tale of liam and zayn dealing with their first pregnancy. 
> 
> 5sos is here because i'm muke af and cashton is my otp. 
> 
> i've added lewis capaldi because he's fucking hilarious and i love him. 
> 
> please enjoy very much fluff and maybe a bit of angst, 'cause that's just how i am. each chapter is pretty short, about 2000-3000 words. a pretty short story, i'm thinking only about 10-11 chapters, depending on if there's a prologue and an epilogue, just an epilogue, or neither.
> 
> title from Waste the Night by 5 Seconds of Summer.

_Month 1_

"Liam, turn that _godforsaken_ thing off," Zayn groaned, throwing a hand over in the direction he vaguely knew Liam was in. There was an alarm ringing, and the sun's not even up yet. Zayn _cannot_ wake up before the sun.

"Sorry, babe." Liam yawned, reaching a hand to grab the phone from the nightstand. He turned off his alarm, yawning again and standing up. He flicked on his side lamp, causing Zayn to groan again.

"Liam," he whined, "I'm trying to _sleep_."

"Sorry! I warned you last night that I have to get up early."

"I didn't think you meant at the asscrack of dawn!" Zayn grumbled, slinking down into the covers. He tried to go to sleep for about five minutes, Liam clanking around in their bathroom, before he decided to just be awake, at least until Liam left.

"You could at least give me a kiss." He watched Liam drop his boxers he was about to put on and sneak over, pressing a sweet peck on Zayn's lips. "Thank you."

Zayn caressed Liam's cheek, a sickly sweet smile on his face before pushing the alpha away. Liam turned, focused on getting dressed, but Zayn smacked his naked ass. He whipped around, a fond smile on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Just 'cause I wanted to," he clicked his tongue. "It was right there."

Zayn planted another hard smack to Liam's ass—it was one of his favorite things about his alpha, really. The alpha turned around again, an offended look on his face. Zayn giggled, looking away.

"Was that just because you felt like it, too?"

"No," Zayn dragged on. He's going to tell Liam now, whilst the alpha's a little bit sleepy and in a good mood. He's still sleep-warm and tired himself, but Liam looks so cute when he is. "That one was for getting me pregnant."

Liam rolled his eyes, turning around. The omega watched as he got about half through putting his jeans on before the words registered. Liam turned back to face Zayn.

"No," he said, unbelief in his voice.

"Yes!"

"No!" Liam squealed, running over to Zayn and covering him up on the bed in a huge hug. "You're pregnant?! For real?" He pulled away. "This isn't a sick prank, right? Because, if it is, I'll cry sad tears."

Zayn rolled his eyes, reaching up to wipe Liam's tears away. He was such a big sap; perfectly unlike any alpha Zayn's met. "I promise. I'm glad you're happy, though, Li." He brought down Liam's face, resting their foreheads together.

Liam sat on the bed, slowly pushed Zayn back so he was laying down, and then laid his head on his stomach. "You're really pregnant?" he asked again, voice thick with tears. He nuzzled into Zayn's stomach, relishing the smooth, flat skin—he hoped that it grew very soon.

"Yes," Zayn assured him, caressing the back of his head. He laughed as Liam sobbed happily. "You're such a big sap. I love you."

"I _know_ ," Liam sobbed, resting his chin on Zayn's pelvis and looking at his eyes. The omega had the slightest double chin from this angle and it was seriously so cute. "I'm just so happy! I love you too."

Zayn shook his head, chuckling. He mated such a big sap; Liam's just a big teddy bear. A puppy. He lives up to the nickname. He's always been rather cuddly and soft instead of flaunting, which Zayn loves.

He's never really been into guys who are overly assertive or arrogant. Liam's only dominant in been, sometimes, and rarely is he arrogant. The only times Zayn really _enjoys_ him when he's very dominant, very _alpha_ is when he's in heat. Desperate for a knot.

He loves Liam, _because_ he's not a stereotypical alpha—even if there actually aren't too many stereotypical alphas out there. It's the conservatives who are loud about expressing their views, the conservatives who believe that omegas should be extremely submissive and alphas dominant; luckily, they're all dying out.

"C'mere. My teddy bear." He reached for Liam, pulling him upwards and kissing him hard. When he pulled away, slightly breathless, he pressed a kiss to Liam's nose. "God, I love you."

Liam giggled, "I love you too, baby. Now," he added, pushing Zayn down, covering him with a blanket, and turning the lamp off. "Sleep. You need rest if you're pregnant, Zed."

He shook his head, snuggling down into the covers. "What 'bout your meeting?" he asked when Liam joined him, spooning him from behind, resting large hands on his flat stomach.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I can reschedule that shit!"

"Okay. So much for being responsible, huh?" Zayn jabs, pushing a little bit closer into Liam's hold.

The alpha just grumbled, clearly happy to be going back to sleep. Zayn understood.

———

"How far along are you, Zayn?" Liam asked curiously, head on Zayn's lap while they watched a show on the television. The omega was happily eating a bowl of Cheez-Itz, running his unoccupied hand through Liam's hair as the alpha talked to his stomach.

"Uh, the doctor said about four weeks. It was really early I found out," he answered distractedly.

"That explains why your heat was late, then. I was worried."

"That's why I took a test," Zayn hummed. "I didn't get an ultrasound. I wanted the first time we see our baby to be together."

"Aww," Liam cooed. "That's sweet of you."

Zayn just ignored him, rolling his eyes. He continued to stroke his hair, then brought his fingers down to trace his alpha's jaw and back up through his hair. Liam found this very relaxing, closed his eyes, and dozed off.

Since Zayn told Liam this morning, he hasn't gotten a moment alone. Liam's obsessed with his belly now, has been talking to the baby all day long. Even though there isn't really a bump yet. Zayn will give it to Liam that there's a subtle difference; his skin is a bit tougher now.

He refocused on the TV. _Bridge to Terabithia_ was playing. Zayn knew that it's a kids movie, but he honestly loves it. He rested his hand in Liam's hair, the steady breathing of Liam keeping him content.

By the end of the movie, Zayn was a sobbing, snotty mess. He wiped his tears with his hands and gently moved Liam off of his lap—he was still sleeping, by God—and scavenged the room for tissues.

It was nearing five in the evening, and he was hungry. He'd had lunch early. Maybe he could convince Louis to pick up a pizza and have dinner with him and Liam.

Louis' the only other person--besides his mother and Liam--that knows about the pregnancy. Zayn _had_ to confide in somebody before he told Liam, and of course his mother was his first choice; she also deserves to know. But she's a four hour drive away, and he'd rather see her in person when they talk about the baby. Louis was the easiest choice; they've been friends since their teen years, and he's so much closer. Louis swore to secrecy.

If it got out, it's not too big of a deal. Zayn would just like to wait until he hits the second trimester, when miscarriages are less likely to happen. There's always a possibility, but eighty percent of all miscarriages happen in the first twelve weeks of being pregnant.

Zayn had explained this to Liam, and the alpha had wholeheartedly agreed, which ultimately made Zayn feel better. They're going to call Karen later tonight, probably tell her, and then wait to tell their friends and extended family. Because it's the first pregnancy. They're being careful.

He decided that he's going to call Louis, and, if he isn't busy, get him to bring a couple of pizzas.

 _"You want me to bring dinner?"_ Louis said in lieu of a greeting when he picked up the phone. 

Zayn sighed, sitting back down gently beside Liam--who was still sleeping. Incredible. "Yes. Bring Harry, if you want to. Please pick up a couple of pizzas."

 _"I'm already on my way, you idiot,"_ Louis laughed.

"Great." Zayn hung up the phone, throwing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher before Louis and Harry could arrive. Not that it really mattered; neither of them cared.

"Li," he whispered, rubbing Liam's shoulder. "Liam, wake up."

Liam jumped up, alert, even though he still looked a bit sleep rumpled. "Are you okay?" he asked immediately, peering around for any sight of danger.

"Yes, you oaf," Zayn grunted. "Lou and Harry are bringing pizza. Just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"Oh." Liam hugged him close, twining his arms around Zayn's waist and burying his face into his chest. "Okay."

"You're awfully clingy today."

Liam pouted, releasing Zayn and standing up. "Well, you're pregnant. And I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Zayn shook his head, erupting in laughter. "I married such a softie."

"You're so mean to me!" Liam nudged Zayn playfully, hip-checking him as he walked to the bathroom. Zayn spun around quickly, slapping his ass. "Was that for knocking you up?"

"Yes sir!"

Zayn sat back down, flicking on some random soccer game. He let his mind wander a bit. Would his child like soccer? Or would they like Disney Princesses and American Girl Dolls? Or would they like both? Would his child like purples and pinks or blues and oranges? Would he have an alpha or an omega, or even a beta? There was a possibility. It didn't really matter, but it was fun to think about. A little bit daunting but fun all the same.

"Zayn!" Louis shouted, opening the apartment door. Liam had a key made for Zayn's best friend after Zayn moved in with him, which warmed the omega's heart.

"Hi, Louis." He saw Louis carrying two boxes of pizza, from their favorite little hole-in-the-wall pizza place--DeMatteo's. They were set on the coffee table in front of Zayn, and Louis plopped down beside him. He looked normal, happy, but there was something odd tinging his usually sweet scent--something like anxiety. Or worry.

Zayn's first reaction was to narrow his eyes at Harry, Louis' boyfriend; a super chill, sweet beta with curly brown hair and painted nails. Louis' always had a type, has always preferred betas to alphas. Harry is literally the human embodiment of what Louis' type is: sweet, respectful, pretty, rather calm. And Jesus, even Zayn will admit, he's always preferred broader guys with dark eyes--Liam--but Harry is hot. When Louis first started dating him a couple years back, he'd had long hair, and Zayn remembers being stunned for a minute or two upon first meeting him. He'd been skeptical, because Harry looked like a fuckboy, but he's literally the opposite. He's a giant sweetheart, and a romantic. Harry's the kind of guy from those stupid romance novels Liam used to read all the time. Zayn loves him like a brother.

But if he hurt Louis, Zayn _will_ rip _all_ of his hair out piece by piece until he has no body hair at all.

He'll have to corner Louis to get him to talk about whatever's bothering him, because Harry looks fine--Zayn won't have to do anything violent, he's relieved--which means Louis' probably overthinking something. Omegas tend to do that a lot.

"Hi, Zayn!" Harry waved, heading into the kitchen to get paper plates from the cabinet.

"Where's the big guy?" Louis asked, looking at Zayn expectantly.

When Liam and Zayn first started dating nearly seven years ago, Louis _hated_ Liam. Zayn thinks that it was because he was having a lot of trouble balancing giving Louis attention, high school, and being in a relationship, which resulted in Louis feeling a bit left out. But then they graduated, and started university. Moved to London, and Louis and Zayn shared a dorm for their first year. Freshman year of college and Louis and Liam _loved_ each other. They were friends and Zayn couldn't have asked for anything greater.

"Bathroom. He was sleeping before you got here."

"Should've let him sleep. That way, I could've woken him up," Louis snickered. "Like last time." _Dear God_ , last time. Neither Liam or Zayn were very happy, though Zayn could say he almost peed himself with laughter after seeing the look on Liam's face when he realized that Louis had shaved his beard while he was asleep. He didn't look bad without it--he actually looked really good--but he'd had it for a long time and he missed it.

"Nope," Liam rejected, coming in from the kitchen with Harry. He sat down next to Zayn, resting his hand on his thigh.

Harry opened the pizza boxes, placing two slices on a plate for Louis and then two more on a plate for Zayn. He handed the two omegas their plates. "Such a gentleman," Zayn grumbled playfully, elbowing Liam softly in the ribs.

Liam shrugged, grabbing his own plate from Harry and thanking him. Harry waved him off, then sat down into the recliner near the couch with a heavy sigh. There was _definitely_ something going on between Louis and Harry, and Zayn wanted to get to the bottom of it so he could help.

At least they were laughing.

Once finished, Zayn asked Louis to help him bag up the leftover pizza in the kitchen.

"I can help you, Zayn--"

Zayn glared at Liam, effectively shutting him up. He and Louis gathered up a pizza box each, tossing their greasy paper plates into the trash as they entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Zayn demanded. Louis sighed, setting the pepperoni pizza on the counter and gathering up plastic quart bags from one of the drawers.

"Nothing, Zee," he answered quietly.

"Of course there's something wrong, you think I wouldn't notice the tension between you and Harry?" Zayn placed his hands on his hips, staring at Louis with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay," he relented. "I'm just being stupid, okay, I promise. I just need more time to think about it and process myself. Everything's fine. Right now," he added under his breath, probably under the impression that Zayn wouldn't hear.

"Lou," he warned.

"Look, Zayn, you know how I am. I just need to talk to Harry about it, but I don't know how. I promise, if anything happens, you're the first person I'd call, yeah?"

"Yeah," Zayn relented. "Anything happens at all--anything, Louis, and you come straight here."

"Yes, ma'am," Louis fake salutes. Zayn rolls his eyes, tugging Louis into a hug. "Love you, bro."

"I love you too, Lou."

Zayn's phone, in his back pocket, started to ring. He pulled away from Louis, sliding his phone into his hand. "It's Calum," he frowned. Calum really never called anymore; Zayn understood. They have a baby, now, Calum and Ashton do; their hands must be full. "Hey, Calum. Everything all right?"

 _"I need a favor, Zayn,"_ Calum speaks frantically into the phone. _"I tried calling Niall but he didn't pick up."_

"Of course." Zayn put his phone on speaker, allowing Louis to crowd around it with him. Calum sounded _scared_.

 _"Is there anyway you can babysit Noemi?"_ Calum asked, then started talking to someone on the other side of the phone quickly. _"Ashton managed to burn himself cooking dinner--it's really bad. I have to take him to the hospital."_

"Bloody hell," Louis cussed.

_"Is Louis with you?"_

"Of course we can watch Noemi," Zayn informed him. He made worried eye contact with Louis. "We'll be there in twenty, Cal."

\------

"Oh, fuck," Liam swore when they got there--Ashton's whole hand was red and puffy. Calum was practically hyperventilating, Ashton trying to calm him down while in obvious pain. His hand was wrapped in a wet towel, but he looked uncomfortable.

Louis took Calum to the bathroom to try to calm him down and the baby was with Harry.

Zayn and Liam sat with Ashton in his and Calum's living room. "How'd you manage that, Ash?" Liam asked him.

"I grabbed a hot pan. I thought it was cool," he winced.

Calum and Louis came from the hall, the former looking much calmer than he had before. "All right, Ash," he mumbled, grabbing car keys. "Let's go. You guys will be okay here?" He directed the question to Liam and Zayn. Harry came from the nursery, rocking the baby in the crook of his arm. He handed the sleeping girl to Zayn, who laid her across his lap.

"We'll be fine," Liam nodded.

With that, both Calum and Ashton left the house. "We'll be heading out, too," Harry announced, hand on Louis' lower back. He gently guided the omega out of the house, Louis waving goodbye to Liam and Zayn.

"Look at how beautiful she is, Li," Zayn whispered to Liam, holding the sleeping baby between them carefully. She was the cutest damn baby ever.

Liam leaned into Zayn, wrapping an arm around his waist. He gently ran a finger down Noemi's small nose, causing her face to scrunch slightly. "Soon enough, Zed."

They stared at baby Noemi for what felt like hours. Zayn handed her to Liam at one point so he could use the restroom. He stood in the door to the living room after finishing, watching Liam talk to Calum and Ashton's baby girl.

"You're so pretty," he was saying to the four-month-old. Noemi gurgled in response; Zayn realized she'd woken while he was relieving himself. "Look at how strong you are! You can hold up your head all by yourself."

Zayn admired Liam while he was like this. Before he started dating Liam, he'd always thought that the stereotype of men with babies and children was hot was just a stereotype. After seeing Liam with his godson, Bear, Zayn has had the hots for Liam with any kid. He'd admitted this to Louis, Calum, and Luke, and they'd all agreed that men with babies is _sexy_.

But there's also something so tender and wholesome about Liam talking to baby Noemi. He couldn't wait until their son or daughter was born so that Liam could be like that with them. So much baby fever.

He also couldn't wait to tell all their friends. He wants them all to be together in person, so he'll have to wait until Lewis and Niall are back from Chicago, which should be right around the time he starts his second trimester. Everything's working out perfectly.

Liam and him will also have to take a drive up to Bradford, to see Zayn's family and tell them everything, and likely will also make a stop in Wolverhampton to tell Liam's family.

He doesn't want to get ahead of himself, but he's just so excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter! all fluffy good-feelings here. i also want to say that i mean no disrespect to any girlfriends/fiancees, because this is just a fanfiction. nothing here is real or has any truth. 
> 
> yes, i included bear in here. i don't i'll make anymore references to him, but if i do, know that in this work of FICTION, bear is liam's godson!


	2. through the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh i will carry you over,  
> fire and water for your love,  
> and i will hold you closer,  
> hope your heart is strong enough,  
> when the night is coming down on you,  
> we will find a way through the dark."  
> \- one direction, through the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is chapter is short and shitty. i’m so sorry.

_Month 2_

It sucked to be hunched over the toilet at four in the morning, covered in drying vomit from earlier when Zayn didn't realize what was happening in time and barfed all over himself. He felt like complete shit.

He didn't even know how there was anything left in his stomach at this point, but he started to retch again. He's flushed the toilet at least three times since coming in.

Will the whole pregnancy consist of only this? Because if so, Zayn doesn't want to be pregnant anymore. He rested his forehead on his arms, shivering slightly. He'd worn only boxers to bed, as it's proven to be way too hot—even in the beginning of October—if he wears anything heavier than a t-shirt to bed because Liam has the body temperature of Satan in August.

But here, in the too-cold en suite bathroom, bare legs on the tiles that feel like ice cubes, Zayn's skin is covered in goosebumps. He wishes he was still under the covers, spooning Liam, like they'd fallen to sleep. 

He could feel acid coming up his throat, and he wanted to cry. Instead, he gagged and threw up in the toilet, whimpering loudly. He heard a growl and knew that Liam was awake.

He counted the seconds, anything to distract him from the smell of his own sick, until Liam came in.

"Oh, honey," he whispered softly, padding up beside Zayn. He rubbed Zayn's head lightly, smoothing a hand through his sweaty hair. Zayn looked up at him, exhausted; he whimpered again, liking Liam's warm hand on his back. "You're so cold, babe."

Zayn threw up once more, tears brimming hot at his eyes. He leant back, allowing Liam to flush the toilet and clean his mouth with a wipe. He hid his face in Liam's neck, quietly mumbling nonsense.

"Oh, Zayn, let's get you cleaned up. Do you want to shower?"

"No."

"I think that maybe you should. You'll be uncomfortable if you don't, baby."

"Okay." Zayn allowed Liam to slowly drag him to his feet, before he turned on the shower.

"Ack," Liam cringed as he removed Zayn's shirt. He folded it in on itself, careful not to get any vomit on himself or on Zayn's skin. "It's okay, love," he shushed when he saw the glistening track of tears on Zayn's face.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

After showering and dressing, Liam helped Zayn out of the bathroom and into the bed, tucking him in. "Sleep," he commanded, kissing his forehead. After watching Zayn sleep for a few minutes, Liam grabs the soiled clothing and throws them in the washer with the extra-power soap that he bought because it was cheaper than the regular one.

The bathroom was surprisingly clean, all Liam had to do was flush the toilet and wipe down the toilet seat. He gently closed it, flicked off the lights and joined Zayn in bed, rubbing his stomach to comfort him.

———

Zayn wiped his mouth and brushed his teeth after he flushed the toilet; he's gotten sick every morning for the past week and a half. It's only in the mornings, like the doctor told him it would be, but he still manages to feel like shit.

He met Liam downstairs, smiling when he saw a bowl of Cheerios and his prenatal vitamins set on the table.

"Good morning, babe!" Liam said, rather chipper.

"What's got you so high this morning?" Zayn joked. He went around the counter to kiss Liam, wrapping his arms around the alpha. Liam hugged him tightly, rocking them side to side.

"Feeling okay?" he whispered. Zayn nodded against his neck.

"Well," Liam announced once Zayn pulled away. "Today is the first time we will see our child. I am very excited."

Zayn could tell; the alpha looked like a tightly wound bundle of energy. He seemed to fret over everything, double-checking that Zayn had taken his vitamins and refilling his glass of water.

"Do you need help?"

"Liam," Zayn deadpanned, "the last time I checked, I am fully capable of putting on tennis shoes by myself." He looked at him with a knowing smile.

Liam whined. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so—"

"—excited, I know, baby," Zayn laughed. He stood up, smoothing out his shirt. "So am I." The omega patted Liam's head before standing up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!"

Zayn shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Put on a shirt, Liam. I'll be waiting in the car."

———

The waiting room was cold. There were only a couple of others there; an elderly woman with a young child, a young man, and another couple.

Liam and Zayn checked in at the front desk, the lady helping them very kind. She told them that the nurse would call them when they're ready.

"I'm so excited."

"I can tell, love," Zayn chuckled. "I'm glad you are. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." Liam looked at Zayn, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's not a bad secret, is it?"

"No," Zayn smiled. "I kept having this irrational fear that you wouldn't want the baby."

Liam gasped, somewhat offended. Why would his omega think that? "Of course I want the baby—"

"I know you do, Li," Zayn assured quickly. "I was just scared. Because, I thought there was always a possibility that you wouldn't want the baby."

"I get it, but I promise I want our baby. How could I not!"

Zayn sighs, pecking Liam on the cheek. "I love you."

"Zayn Malik-Payne?"

Zayn stood up, bringing Liam with him. They walked through the hallway with the nurse, a larger black lady named Hallie. She was very nice, older, and she seemed to have a lot of experience with her job. She's likely been doing this a long time.

"I'm just gonna' take your height and weight, baby," Hallie laughed, bringing Zayn down another hall. She checked his weight and height, marking things on a clipboard, took his blood pressure. The standard procedure.

"Everything is great for how far along you are!" Hallie said, pursing her lips happily. "You're adorable, you know that?" she added as she walked past Liam, gripping his cheek. "The doctor will be right with you."

"She was..."

"Great. I, for one, loved her," Zayn nodded. "Funny. I want her to be my grandmother."

"Strong, too." Liam rubbed his cheek, plopping down in the chair beside the bed Zayn sat on. "Her pinch kind of hurt."

"She checks all the boxes!"

They waited for only a couple minutes until their doctor entered the room; Zayn had met her one time, and he liked her. She was young, a lot younger than Hallie, and pretty attractive; dark brown hair, grey eyes, and always a bright colored lipstick.

"Hello!" she called as she entered the room. "I'm Doctor Elyse Michel, Dr. Elyse." Her French accent was thick—it made her even more attractive, in Zayn's opinion. She was an omega, and super short. She couldn't be taller than five feet.

"Zayn, so could to see you again!" she exclaimed as she shook his hand. Then, she turned to Liam. "And you must be Liam."

"Yes ma'am," Liam said, shaking her hand. Her nails were painted a sparkly maroon.

"All of your measurements look great." Dr. Elyse sat down, typing her computer. "You're here for an ultrasound today, correct?"

"Yes," Zayn answered.

"Okay." Dr. Elyse walked out of the room, and Nurse Hallie came in, preparing the machine. She glanced at Liam and Zayn's locked hands before smiling.

"You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen, and I work in the maternity department!"

Liam flushed pink, smiling promptly at her. "Thank you."

"You remind me a lot of me and my husband. Young and in love." Hallie clicked one thing and sighed. "Dr. Michel will be right in!"

"Wait, do I call her Dr. Elyse or Dr. Michel?" Liam looked at Zayn, confused.

Zayn cooed. "Dr. Elyse. At least, that's what she had me call her the last time I came in."

The alpha nodded, leaning forward to kiss Zayn. He smiled at him, eyes disappearing into crescents. "You're so cute," Zayn chuckled. Liam preened, leaning back in his seat.

"Are you lot ready?" Dr. Elyse announced as she reentered the room.

"Yes!" Liam says, a bit too excited. Zayn laughs, tightening his grasp on his hand.

Five minutes later, Zayn was lying down with gel on his stomach, and they were staring at the screen. Dr. Elyse pointed to a tiny, white blotch on the screen. "There's your baby," she added happily.

Zayn looked in awe and wonder, pursing his lips to contain his smile. It was truly amazing to see his future child, growing in his belly. He looked over to Liam, with tears in his eyes, only to see the alpha crying, too. "Li," Zayn laughed wetly.

"I can't believe that's my baby," Liam sniffled, wiping his cheeks. "I love you," he whispered."

"I love you, too. I really do."

———

"Louis..." Zayn sighed the day after his appointment, staring at Louis. "It's like seven o'clock on a Tuesday, shouldn't you be at home?"

"Yes," Louis admitted, rolling his eyes, "but I wanted to see my best friend."

"Come in, I guess."

"I brought beer," the blue-eyed omega shrugged, setting the six-pack down on the counter. He sat down on the barstool, resting his head in his arms.

"And you’ll be taking it home with you. We have no use for it here," Zayn rolled his eyes. "What's goin' on, Lou?"

"I don't know, Zee," Louis breathed. He sounded like he was crying. "It's been so weird between me and Harry, y'know? I've barely talked to him in the last couple days. I'm afraid that he's going to leave."

"Oh," Zayn nodded. He leant down, hugging Louis from behind. "I'm sure it's all good, mate. Seriously, just talk to H about whatever you're worried about. He'll understand. You know Harry, I know Harry."

Louis agreed, hugging Zayn back. "I'm just scared," he cried.

"Don't be. If things don't work out, you'll always have Li and I to fall back on."

"Yeah. I love you, Zayn." Zayn was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Are we having a cuddle without me?" Liam asked, walking towards them. He enveloped both omegas in his arms, nuzzling his face into Louis' shoulder.

"Hi mate."

"Hi Lou," the alpha mumbled. He pulled away, opening the fridge. "Hungry?"

"Yes." Louis sat back down, eagerly awaiting whatever Liam was about to put in front of him. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch. I'm starving."

"Me too, what're you making babe?" Zayn sat next to Louis, resting his hand on his knee.

"Jeez, I wasn't expecting you guys to actually want food. I can make... breakfast? Eggs, sausage, bacon?"

Zayn and Louis excitedly bobbed their heads. They mindlessly chatted for a while, watching Liam fumble around in the kitchen to make supper. He served up plates of eggs over-easy, bacon, and turkey sausages. He also handed Louis a glass of water and Zayn a mug of chocolate milk, a recent craving.

"You guys had an ultrasound today, right?" the blue-eyed omega asked, swallowing a piece of bacon—so cooked it melted in his mouth.

"Yeah!" Liam wiggled in his seat, overtly energetic and happy. "I saw my baby, Louis. It was literally the best day of my life. So far."

"That's nice."

"We have the picture—" Zayn grabbed the sonogram from the island in the kitchen. "Here it is."

"Wow." Louis looked at it in awe, his niece or nephew was so tiny right now, but soon enough they'll get bigger and become an actual baby—and wow, he and his friends are getting old.

"Don't tell anyone yet, please," Zayn asked. "We're waiting for the third trimester to pass."

"I know," Louis rolled his eyes. "You told me before. I won't tell anyone."

"We'll give you the okay to tell anyone you want when we're ready."

Louis shook his head, tossing his plate in the trash. "I don't really have anyone to tell!" he snorted. "Whoever you tell would be who I would tell."

There was a pause of silence before Liam's phone pinged. "That might be my mom—" he started, but then Louis' phone pinged and shortly after, Zayn's.

Louis gasped, placing his hand over his mouth. "Oh my God."

"Who died?!" Zayn exclaimed, trying to get to his phone as fast as possible. "What happened?"

"Look!"

Louis shoved his phone into the brown-eyed omega's face. Zayn read the text message, eyes filling with tears of joy.

_Michael: luke and i are getting married x_

And with that text, an attached image of Luke's hands, nails red and all, ring-finger adorned with an expensive-looking diamond ring. It was pretty, a small diamond with slightly smaller diamonds on either side, a silver band.

"Luke's engaged! Michael's getting married!" Louis and Zayn exclaimed together, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy for them," Liam said quietly, glancing at Zayn, who'd started sobbing. "Zee—you okay?"

"I'm just very happy," Zayn waved the other two off. "So happy for my two friends."

Liam and Louis hummed, laughing quietly as Zayn dabbed his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he got emotional, Zayn pouted.

———

Saturday's weren't usually quiet.

Liam was bored, walking around the house aimlessly, tinkering with random things he found, opening and closing the fridge. After Zayn had gone to bed—he didn't feel very well—Liam didn't know what to do. He tried to entertain himself, turning on the telly, went down into the gym but didn't end up working out.

He had intended on spending today with Zayn, and they had, but Zayn had a headache that wouldn't go away and retired to bed early. Now, Liam didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with his omega but didn't want to bother him, if he wanted space he could have space.

But... he really wanted to snuggle Zayn.

He walked through the house, into their bedroom. The omega was laid facing away from the door, blanket up to his shoulders. He stalked forward, sitting down next to Zayn on the bed.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

"I could really use a blunt," the omega stated simply, looking off into the abyss with a blank stare.

Liam clicked his tongue, laying down next to Zayn. "Do you need something?"

"Peace and quiet," Zayn snapped, narrowing his eyes at his husband. Liam pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear, and his eyes watered.

"Does your head still hurt?" Liam asked, kissing Zayn's forehead.

"Yes," the older admitted.

Liam dragged Zayn closer to him, pulling his head into the crook of his neck. He rested one hand in between Zayn's shoulder blades and the other on his hip. "You can't sleep?"

"No," Zayn cried. "And now I'm crying, which isn't gonna' help a fucking thing." Zayn gripped onto Liam's shirt tightly, knuckles whitening.

The alpha rubbed up and down his back, allowing his omega to cry into his neck. "I'm sorry." He kissed Zayn's ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." Zayn sniffled, shifting so he could wrap his arms properly around his husband. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going to leave, why would I leave?" Liam says, fingers stroking shapes into Zayn's flank.

"I said I wanted peace and quiet, but I don't. All I want is you."

"Always yours, Zee. Promise. I'm not gonna' leave, not right now. Unless of course you asked me to."

Zayn shook his head, whining involuntarily. "I just want to be held," he complained. “I feel so... omega-y.”

Liam chuckled. "Okay."

"Thanks, Li. I love you so much."

"Don't got to thank me, love. I signed up for this, remember?"

"'I do,' yes." Zayn smiled up at Liam—he looked absolutely breathtaking, eyes slightly red and raw from his crying, hair messy from attempted sleep. He leaned down to kiss Zayn, feeling exactly the same as their wedding day—one of the best days of his life. Zayn tasted like the blue raspberry lollipop he ate earlier. Liam pulled away, pecking Zayn's lips one more time, thinking, _What did I do to deserve him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that this was at least okay. i struggled writing this and i don’t know why... i have a few chapters already pre-written, and i am sooo excited to post chapter 6. anyway, let me know if you enjoyed! 
> 
> also; i have this character thingy that i did because i thought it’d be fun, but i don’t think i should post it. would there be any interest in that...? or should i just leave it in my drafts. 
> 
> <3


	3. --hold back the river--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hold back the river, let me look in your eyes,   
> hold back the river, so i,   
> can stop for a minute and be by your side,   
> hold back the river."  
> \- james bay, hold back the river

ZAYN woke up to Liam hovering over him in bed, face near his stomach. He didn't say anything, impossibly confused and wondering what his husband was doing. He cracked an eye open but Liam didn't notice; he was staring intently at Zayn's stomach.

Liam moved to the other side of his stomach, lightly caressing Zayn's left flank with gentle fingers. He mumbled to himself and Zayn couldn't hear what he was saying. He stayed silent, regulating his breathing and watching Liam.

The alpha looked up, flushing red when he caught Zayn's eye. "Good morning babe," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" Zayn reached over and ran his fingers through Liam's hair; it was getting pretty long now, curling at the ends. His big brown eyes looked at Zayn so fondly and a bit abashed. He fell in love with Liam's eyes. One of the very first things he noticed about his now-husband; his gorgeous deep-brown eyes. 

Liam stuttered for a moment, flushing an even brighter shade of red. Zayn swooned, cupping Liam's cheeks with his hands. "I was just... uh..."

Liam crawled back up Zayn, resting his head on Zayn's chest. "I think you started showing but I wanted to make sure because I thought I saw a small bump but I don't know," he rambled, words jumbled and twisted. Zayn blinked, rubbing a hand up and down Liam's broad back. He took a moment to process his rushed words. 

"It's okay, Liam," Zayn laughed at him. He closed his eyes, prepared to sleep more, but Liam had other ideas as he jostled Zayn when he got out of bed. 

"I want to see though!"

"See what?"

"See if you did start showing!" Liam practically squealed. "Get up!"

"I'll humor you," Zayn teased, throwing the blanket off his legs. He stretched, legs seizing up for a second before they released pleasingly. He stood up, almost losing balance when Liam started pushing him towards the body-length mirror in the corner of the room.

"See! I swear that there's a bump!"

He was right.

Zayn turned to the side, getting a full view of his profile and paused. There was a minuscule bump; barely there, but he knew it was there. He gingerly placed his hands on his own hips, checking out the newly firm skin. It was odd, but he knew that it would've come some time. "Oh," he murmured. And, well, eventually it was going to get bigger and bigger. He didn't really want to think about that. 

"See?" Liam said giddily, kneeling in front of Zayn, eye-level with his belly. He put his face on the new bump, lightly as to not crush the baby. He studied it with plain concentration, hands gently rubbing circles onto Zayn's sides.

And just _wow_. Zayn can't fathom how lucky he is to have an alpha that's so excited to become a father. Stories of omegas and female betas who became pregnant and their baby-daddy didn't want the baby always floated around. Something Zayn was constantly worried about.

But _Liam_. He is ecstatic about having a baby—probably even more than Zayn is. If he's this excited about a small bump that merely looks like Zayn ate a large dinner, he can't wait to see what the alpha is like when he's bigger; or when the baby's actually here.

He shook his head, grinning fondly down at Liam when the alpha looks at him. Liam's smile falters into something softer, before he surges up and kisses Zayn hard on the mouth. 

Liam tastes like minty toothpaste, at least one of them brushed their teeth. Zayn's tongue clashes with Liam's before he ultimately loses and lets Liam explore his mouth. It's soft and loving and everything Zayn's ever wished for.

"Thank you for my baby," he whispers against Zayn's lips.

"Thank you for loving us," Zayn mumbles back, pressing kisses to Liam's cheeks and hairline. He reached a hand into his hair, focusing on changing the conversation. "Will you make me breakfast?"

"Sure thing, babe!" Liam says, cupping Zayn's ass-cheek once before winking and running out of the room. Zayn stated after him, nodding to himself.

"Don't even know what to say," he said to himself. He looked down at his stomach, cupping it hesitantly. "That's your daddy, baby. He's silly but he loves you so, so much. And he loves me." He started tearing up but forced it back down, going to meet Liam to help him with breakfast.

———

"Hey, who wants to hold my baby?" Ashton asked, coming in from the nursery. He said Noemi had just woken up and she wouldn't go back to sleep, so might as well bring out to all of their friends who would love to see the baby. Calum had mentioned once to Zayn that with all of their friends, he wouldn't even have to worry about Noemi--that was back just before Calum went into labor. 

"Sure," Liam volunteered, reaching for Noemi when Ashton handed her to him. "Hello," he whispered to the baby, cradling her close to his chest. She stopped fussing, looking up at Liam with her hazy brown eyes.

Zayn almost burst into tears. Seeing Liam with children, especially now, made his heart flutter and burst. He quietly moved from his seat next to Luke to sit next to Liam, leaning heavily into his side. Liam held Noemi with ease, slinging an arm over Zayn's shoulder to hold him close.

"I want to tell them," Zayn breathed into Liam's ear, resting his head on the alpha's broad shoulder.

"Right now?" Liam stiffened, looking at Zayn with a slight smile. He wanted to tell everyone so bad, but it was Zayn's decision. Zayn nodded.

"Right now. Today."

"Okay, if you're sure, baby. We don't have to—"

"I want to," he promised. "But we should do it together."

Liam nodded, carefully letting Zayn hold Noemi. He started to purr, easing the baby back to sleep in no time. Liam stood, pulling the attention of everyone. "So, uh, Zayn and I have an announcement," he said, projecting his voice around the small room.

Everyone quieted down, looking at Liam curiously. He saw Louis biting his lip, staring up at him expectantly.

"We've wanted to tell you guys a while but the time just hasn't been right. We needed to wait."

"Don't tell me you're getting a divorce," Niall murmured, furrowing his eyebrows.

"God, no, Niall," Zayn rolled his eyes. "You're a fucking idiot."

"Don't cuss around the baby!"

Zayn stuck his tongue out, holding Noemi closer against him.

"Okay, so, since we're _finally_ past the three-month mark, we can tell you guys. Zayn and I... are having a baby. Zee's pregnant." Liam smiled, looking around the room at the shocked faces. Then, Lewis jumped up from his spot on the floor, congratulating Liam. And then did everybody else.

Louis embraced Zayn tightly, even though he already knew. Niall was close to tears, smiling widely as he crushed Zayn into a hug as well. Liam hugged both Michael and Luke tightly, and then Ashton.

"That's why you haven't had any beers lately," Harry realized. "I thought maybe you were going sober."

"Nope, just pregnant!" Zayn laughed, causing everyone to fall into a fit of giggles. His second family—what he called his friends—were so happy and excited. It made Zayn feel so much better.

"I thought you guys would be the next," Ashton said.

"I t'ought they'd be the first," Lewis admitted. "Ya have been together and married the longest."

"You know we've been kind of trying," Liam nodded. "We finally got lucky." He hugged Zayn close to his side.

"To Liam and Zayn!" Niall raised his beer in the air, clinking it with everyone else's—except Liam, Zayn, and Ashton, obviously. They cheered with their Coca-Colas, laughing and exchanging stories from their childhoods.

Zayn fell backwards into Niall's lap, smiling at his best friend. Niall let him, leaning his head against his back. The best thing about their friend group is everyone is fond of touching and snuggling. And everyone knows that there will never be any tension between anyone but mates; Niall loves Zayn in only a platonic way, and Zayn reciprocates his feelings. Liam knows this, Lewis knows this.

After a moment, Niall complained of his leg getting sore, so Zayn grudgingly moved to Calum's lap. "Woah," Calum said, squishing the other omega into his side. He kept a gentle hand on Zayn's stomach, rubbing gently. He almost fell asleep, but was jolted awake by Louis' joyous laughter.

He slid into the couch, pressed between Calum and Luke. He was handed the baby, who's sleeping soundly, even through all of the noise.

As he was holding Noemi, smiling and feeling full and happy, he realized one very important thing: his baby would be so loved. All that they would know is love, unconditional love, no matter what gender or classification or sexuality they come out as. In his family, with his friends, all they would know is love.

And that's how Zayn wants it to be.

———

Somehow, Liam was brought along to Louis and Zayn's bonding time. It was supposed to be just the two omegas, but Zayn practically begged Liam to come with them, and who is Liam to say no to Zayn?

Louis hadn't even protested, went along with it. He probably thought it was just because Zayn was pregnant and wanted Liam to be with him—at least, that is what Liam thought.

It was not exactly where Liam wanted to be, today, but it is what it is, like Louis always says.

"Liam, can we get this?"

"We don't even know the gender, yet, Zee! What if we have a girl, not a boy?"

The omega was holding a pastel yellow romper that had the words ' _Daddy's Boy_ ' written across it in blocked red letters. It is adorable, and Liam would absolutely die if he ever saw his son wearing that, _if_. He and Zayn won't find out the gender until their next appointment!

"Please, Li." He pouted, holding up the romper in front of his face. "Please?"

"Please, Li?" Louis mimicked, causing Zayn to scowl at him and attack his best friend. "Hey!"

"You asked for it," Zayn grumbled, tossing the piece of clothing into his basket. He didn't permission from Liam to buy _anything_ anyway.

"So, when you do find out whether you've got a Peter or a Suzy in there, are you going to have a gender reveal party?" Louis proceeded conversationally. He shopped for skinny jeans in the store they're now in, carrying a few pairs.

"Isn't that an American thing?" Liam asked. He'd never planned on having a gender reveal party. It is a cute idea, he would admit, but it's just so much work. They can easily make an announcement at Group Nights or over Facebook.

"Yeah but it would be so much fun!" he whined. "There's so many cool things you could do. I can have the gender and we could make cupcakes with pink or blue icing. Or Zayn could have the gender and Liam would kick a ball, announcing to the rest of us what the child will be. Or—"

"Okay, Louis—"

"And there's so much other stuff! It's a fun excuse to get the family together." Louis rambled on and on about gender reveals and all of the things that one could include. "I saw this thing on a Mummy Blog, where they put bowls and the guests put their name suggestions in them! A bowl for girl names, boy names, and gender-neutral names, if that's what you're looking for. They leave their name or initials on the little name card."

Liam is thoroughly amused with Louis' interest in this. It definitely does not seem like something that the omega would partake to, let alone talk about for almost thirty-five minutes, and all the way back to his and Harry's flat.

"Lou," Liam interrupted with a laugh, gesturing to the apartment building.

"Oh," he murmured, cutting himself off. "Right." Louis didn't make a move to get out of the car, head seemingly deep in thought. He stared out of the window.

Liam looked at Zayn, furrowing his eyebrows. He just shrugged, then turned towards his best friend. "Lou," he sighed. "Whatever's going on between you and Harry, you can tell us." Liam placed a hand on Zayn's knee, watching Louis.

"I know."

"You can't keep playing pansy."

"First of all, that's offensive." Louis finally looked at Zayn, meeting his glare with his own. Liam felt the tension in the car ride about ten thousand percent, and he almost felt like he was intruding on a very private moment between the two of them. He turned to stare out of the windshield, pretending that he was not listening.

They glared at each other for what felt like forever, having a conversation with their eyes. Until, finally, Louis huffed and opened the car door. "Bitch," he said to Zayn, no heat behind it at all, slammed the door and ran towards the building.

"I'll be right back." Zayn chased after him, Liam yelling behind him to be careful and not fall. He sighed as he saw his omega tug Louis by the shoulder, and his heart clenched when he saw the red eyes and splotchy cheeks of one of his greatest friends.

Whatever he's going through, him and Harry, they _have_ to get through it. Louis and Harry can't break up just before Liam's baby is born. He won't stand for that. He loves Harry like a brother, but there's no way that any one of the group would let Harry say and tell Louis to go. The beta would be alienated, especially if it ended in bad terms, and that's not what Liam wants.

But he also doesn't want them to be together if they're unhappy. Or if Louis' unhappy. 

He should probably just let Zayn deal with it. He's known Louis a lot longer than Liam has, and if there's anyone Louis will listen to, it would be Zayn.

He sat in the car, listening to the Green Day playing on the stereo. He twiddled with his fingers, glancing at Louis and Zayn every so often. He was worried; he loved Louis, and he didn't want Zayn to do anything rash, especially now with the baby. Of course, he's being silly, because Zayn is quite thoughtful and most often rational.

Almost twenty minutes of just Liam being antsy in the car, Zayn returned. He sat, sighed, and turned to Liam blankly. And then he started to cry. It made Liam feel guilty for some reason—he hadn't caused him to cry, but it was his duty to make him be okay.

"Don't cry, Zee," he said gently, placing a hand on the omega's neck and rubbing on his scent glands to calm him down.

"I don't know what to tell him," he cried into his hands. "He said he's going to talk to Harry, but I don't know, Li. I just don't know. I don't want them to break up! Not now!"

"Zayn." Liam deepened his voice, gaining Zayn's attention. But he kept his face and eyes soft. "Calm down."

He nodded, leaning forward into Liam's embrace as much as he could. He took him to his chest, cradling a hand against his head and kissing his silky hair. "Let's get home, okay? Lou is so smart. He knows what he has to do. I promise. It's your job to worry, not to stress."

"Isn't that the same thing?" he snorted, wiping at his eyes. He sighed against Liam's chest; falling asleep on the hard muscle was tempting, but he isn't that comfortable and they haven't eaten dinner.

"Not when it's you," Liam replied quietly. "What did you tell him?"

"That he needs to get his shit together and talk to his boyfriend. Communication is key to a healthy relationship. We've learned and built our relationship on that, haven't we, Liam?" He looked up at his alpha with warm brown eyes, puckering his lips.

And Liam kissed him nice and hard, making him feel breathless in a way that no one else could. Only his alpha. No one else is Liam's, no one else is Zayn's. They're each other's in so many different ways.

As they were driving home, Liam kept his hand firmly on Zayn's baby bump. He thought that it would've felt like pudge, but it was tighter; not as soft as if Zayn were just a little snuggly around the mid-area.

He was excited for the following months. For the baby to start kicking, to find out whether he's having a son or a daughter. He's excited for Zayn's belly to grow, as weird as that makes him sound. But he's always preferred his omega with a bit of extra meat, because that means he's eating and that he's healthy.

After he struggled with eating disorders, Liam's always tried to be careful around that subject. To not mention it but make sure he was eating properly. He's gotten through it, thankfully, and he eats a healthy amount everyday—more than usual lately.

"Can we stop somewhere?"

"Sure."

Liam's been speaking with his mom—since they announced to her that they were expecting—and she's been giving him advice. What to expect from Zayn during his pregnancy; though she said it would be different because he is not a woman like she is, there will be similar symptoms—just to an extreme.

Zayn's cravings will start soon, but at least the morning sickness is mostly over with. He will gain weight rapidly in the next few weeks (Liam actually read that in a baby book—in fact, he's read a lot of baby books. He just wants to know what's going on with his omega's body and how he can help).

Nothing's going to be easy. Liam's prepared to help fully, nonetheless. After all, it is his fault, really, that Zayn is pregnant.

But he's ready for whatever it'll throw his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter. i also didn't intend for such a late update, oops. i hope everyone had a great valentine's day! 
> 
> i'll go back and edit this chapter, probably revise it another time, just because i hate it so much. anyway, after this chapter i think there'll be quicker updates. i actually have chapter 4 finished already, so once i finish up 5 i'll publish 4. 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! i'll take any criticism. if you think it's terrible let me know, i'll take it down.
> 
> <3


End file.
